


Space With You is Everything

by SpaceBabyKeith



Series: Keithtober 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keithtober 2018, M/M, Prompt: space, SHEITH - Freeform, Slight mention of wanting but not much, Softies!, the sweetest fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBabyKeith/pseuds/SpaceBabyKeith
Summary: Keith loves space, he does, and there was nothing that would ever stop his love for space.And, of course, he shares his love for space with the person he loves the most.





	Space With You is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Keithtober Day 1: Space
> 
> I decided to do this a little late. I wasn't planning on doing this month, but Keith is my favorite character and? 
> 
> Scream at me on **[Tumblr](http://spacebabykeith.tumblr.com/)**.

The stars always shone brighter when in space. Keith always found himself gazing out towards the windows of the castle ship, staring at the many different constellations that were all so new to him and so unique in their own little way. The stars in space are much more significant than the stars on earth, and everyone tended to agree with him on this revelation whenever he spoke about it. He always ranted about the assortment of stars in space and the array of planets that they would have never explored before if they hadn’t left earth.   
  
Keith felt forever growing excitement whenever it came to space.   
  
The new planets they’ve traversed, the new species they have come to meet and speak to; all of it was extraordinary, and Keith could never stop thinking about it to himself. The other paladins thought he was crazy for taking in the breathtaking beauty of space and blowing it out of proportion, but for someone who had been living in the desert their whole life and experienced the stars instead of the light pollution, of course, he was obsessed with the stars and planets. He had always been a nerd for these types of things even if no one had noticed it.    
  
Shiro, though, noticed it long ago back at the Garrison, and he had never picked on Keith for it.    
  
Keith had grown into someone smarter than most people he knew from his old class, especially Lance who still continued to not understand how wonderfully beautiful space was. He just thought they were rocks in the sky or something, but Keith always ignored it. Shiro, though, still stood beside Keith when he would gaze out towards the window. He would sometimes press a hand to Keith’s back and rub it when he saw the gaze in Keith’s eyes that showed his growing excitement. Keith’s face tended to light up when they found something new out there; a new adventure to go on. Shiro had always been observant of the younger male, not just space itself.    
  
In space, there were little boundaries they had to go by, and in space, Shiro could forget all that there was on earth just like Keith.    
  
Keith hated his life on earth, thus why he decided to learn about space and all of its beauty. Being an orphan at a very young age and then bullied throughout his years of schooling had been hard on Keith both emotionally and physically, so he studied space. When he was younger, before his father’s death at least, he had studied space alongside him whenever he had the days off to even think about doing things with Keith. His father had always been there for him and always did show him new things to discover. His father was the one who had made him into a complete and utter nerd.    
  
“Keith?” Shiro laid a hand on his shoulders, knocking Keith out of his thoughts momentarily. “I have an idea. How about we get a bunch of blankets into the observation deck, pillows as well, and sleep in there together? I’ll make sure no one disturbs us. I know how bad you’ve wanted to sleep in there…”    
  
Keith’s face flushed momentarily. “W-What? No… I’m… Yeah. You’re right.” He laughed. “I don’t know why, but I wanted to fall asleep while looking into space. I wanted to be mesmerized completely by it that it just lulls me to sleep.” He then stared up towards Shiro, wrapping his arm around his waist. “You always seem to know what I want?”    
  
“Ever since we became to paladins of Voltron, I felt like we have grown closer together…” Shiro admitted. “Space has given us so many opportunities to work together, and it’s helped me forget  _ him _ .”   
  
Keith breathed in. Keith hated  _ him _ with a passion.  _ He _ was the one who had hurt Shiro, destroying his ability to love someone. Keith knew what had been done to Shiro in the past hadn’t been that bad, but Shiro held a special place in Shiro’s heart and… He has had the biggest crush on the man since they’ve met (well, a little bit after, but it was still a crush nonetheless). Keith had always been there for Shiro, unlike his ex who had decided to make him choose instead of going to do that one thing that had mattered to Shiro before his illness decided to prevent him from doing anything (even walking).    
  
Now, Keith was glad they were in space, especially for the reason that neither of them had to think about  _ him _ , and Keith remembered absolutely hating  _ him  _ when Shiro was pronounced dead. It had been so easy for  _ him  _ to believe that Shiro was actually dead and he had quickly forgotten about him when a year had passed. It had disgusted Keith, primarily since he was the one who stared out at the night sky, wanting to travel up there in space to see if Shiro was still alive. He had celebrated Shiro’s birthday, making the joke that he was still so young every single time. Keith remembered the countless amounts of times he had cried thinking about how much he could have helped Shiro if he had been up there in space with him or had gone up there to save him.    
  
Now, though, space was the blessing he had never thought he would have gotten.    
  
“I  _ hate him  _ with a passion, Shiro. Never mention  _ him  _ again.”    
  
“Keith…” Shiro sighed, rubbing his back soothingly, little circles being pressed into his skin. “I know you do, but you have to let it go. I want to see if I can be friends with him when we get back to earth if we ever go back… I like it here in space. I prefer it…” He smiled.    
  
Keith figured why, but he said nothing on the matter. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Shiro and buried his face into his chest, nuzzling his nose into it. “I know…” He whispered softly, giving Shiro a little squeeze. Then he moved away from him. “Let’s go gather what we need.” He nudged him and then walked off.    
  
This was another thing about space. They had limited space in the ship, so at all times Keith did want to be around Shiro, and right now he was getting the chance to lay with him on the observation deck to gaze out into space. This was precisely what Keith had wanted. Keith couldn’t ask for anything else. He couldn’t ask for a better experience because there definitely wasn't one. The experience was right here, in space, and it was one that he had grown to love. Nothing could beat space  _ ever _ .   
  
Keith rushed off to grab blankets and pillows for them to lay on, changing into his sleep clothes. He was rushing because he wanted to do this now. It was nighttime in space-time, and honestly, Keith felt the exhaustion from the events previously that had happened. All the events that had taken place were time consuming and exhaustion. There was no stopping when it came to war, so Keith hadn’t slept in a day. He needed this moment of rest, even if he didn’t rest as much as he should with Shiro’s arms wrapped around him.    
  
God… Space has brought them together in a way Keith would have never thought he would have experienced.    
  
When Keith went to the observation deck, he saw that Shiro was there with all his own materials. Keith couldn’t help but laugh, noting that Shiro had rushed to get his own supplies as well. It was cute and made him smile a bit. They both had the same idea when it came to gathering the pillows and blankets. They both wanted to rush to get that out of the way and cuddle up with one another. That was one of the reasons why Keith had really wanted this. Cuddling with Shiro was always the best. Shiro was so warm and inviting that Keith felt lost whenever he wasn’t in his arms.    
  
They began to lay everything out, Keith momentarily getting distracted by the moving stars outside, before then shaking it off and continuing. When they were done, Keith crawled onto their makeshift bed, then rested his head on one of the pillows. Shiro followed in suit, laying flat on his back. Keith shifted to rest his head on Shiro’s chest, his arm wrapping around him as he stared forward to the window. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith slowly, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head.    
  
“You’re warmer than usual, Keith. Are you okay?” Shiro asked, worriedly.    
  
Keith nodded his head. “I’m fine… I guess I’m just warm tonight.” He shrugged and glanced up to him. “I could say the same about you, Shiro, but you’re always so warm no matter what. It makes me jealous.” He laughed. “I’m always so cold…”   
  
Shiro sighed and rubbed his back slowly again. Keith purred a little, nuzzling his nose into Shiro’s neck, only to then glance back up to him, then glanced on out into space again. “Keith… Have I ever told you how much you mean to me?”   
  
Keith blinked up at him, confused. “What do you mean?”   
  
“I mean… No matter what has happened, you always fight for me and what I believe in. You have never once given up on me, unlike other people. You had always thought about me, even when I was supposedly dead. You’ve worried over me, cared for me, and have given me a lot to believe in. I appreciate all that you have done for me… And you mean a great deal to me, Keith. I couldn’t have a better person in my life.”    
  
Keith could feel his face flushing, burying his face more into Shiro’s neck. That was such an embarrassing thing to hear coming from Shiro, but he could tell that Shiro really meant all of it, and it only added to Keith’s embarrassment. He glanced up to Shiro, moving to press a hand to his cheek, then leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. Then he rested his cheek on his chest, eyes fixated on the glass once again. “Yeah… You mean a great deal to me, too, Shiro…”   
  
Shiro smiled at that, ruffling Keith’s hair up. “Do I?”   
  
“Of course, you do!” Keith huffed. “I mean, I spent a long time searching for hope that you were still alive! I spent a whole year thinking that you were alive instead of dead because you are the Shiro I know and I know you wouldn’t give up on me that easily by dying. You have been through so much, Shiro, and I appreciate all that you have done and sacrificed.”   
  
Shiro meant a whole lot to Keith. He had been the one who supported Keith on his dreams as well, especially the one where Keith did want to go into deep space. They had shared similar hopes and Keith had appreciated that. Shiro and Keith weren’t that different from each other in the sense that they had had very out of the box ideas but now look at them. They were both traveling in space on an alien ship. They were both doing such extraordinary things, even by flying large lions and saving many different planets.    
  
God, Keith never wanted to go back to earth. His focus wanted to be just on space itself. If he ever did have to go back, Keith knew he would feel trapped, and that’s not how he wanted to feel. “I never want to go back to earth…”    
  
“Eventually, Keith, we will have to go back to earth, but that doesn’t mean all that we have done doesn’t have to be undone. We will always have the lions and will always be able to travel through space... “ Shiro ran his fingers through Keith's hair slowly. “So don't think of us going back to earth ever again an end to our journey. There is still so much out there left to explore.”

Keith let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes. “Yeah…” He whispered. “I guess you're right. Space will always be there for us.” He then squeezed his arm a little tighter around the male's body. “I just… I never want to go back because of all the memories I have there…”

Shiro sighed and ran his fingers a little more through Keith’s hair. “Don't say that. You can forget all about that, baby. All those memories were back when you were younger. All those memories can be left back in the past when you were on earth before. If and when we go back, you will be a much more different person than what you had been back when you were younger. Keith, we can't hide in space forever.”

  
“I know…” Keith let out. “I know… I just… I don’t want to live on earth if they don't let us go back out to space. What if they do? W-What if earth doesn’t accept us any longer?”   
  
“Keith… What are you talking about? They always will accept us because we are still humans no matter what.” Shiro never stopped running his fingers through his hair, a small smile forming on his lips. “Baby, calm down.” Then he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, only to press a kiss then to his cheek and one to his neck. “You are overthinking things far too much. C’mon, just relax, stare out into space  _ literally,  _ and we will have a great time together.”    
  
Keith let out a gentle sigh the moment the other called him baby  _ again _ . Every time he called him baby it sent a shiver down his spine. Shiro always knew how to calm him down and rile him up all at the same time. While Keith didn’t exactly want to do it on the observation deck, he did want to have Shiro in some sort of way. Either way, he did snuggle in closer to Shiro, whether it be for warmth or for more. He loved cuddling him, hell, he loved everything concerning him.   
  
Keith loved Shiro, more than his love for space.    
  
And Keith loved space a lot.   
  
“Shiro… Thank you…” Keith whispered, then leaned up again to press a soft kiss to his lips. It was brief and soft, but it was amazing. When he pulled away, Shiro was blinking. “Shiro…?”   
  
Shiro nuzzled their noses together. “I wasn’t expecting that!” He let out, laughing as he securely fastened his arms around Keith. “God, I… Keith, you’re full of surprises.”    
  
Keith laughed softly when Shiro held onto him tightly, snuggling his face into his chest once again. “Yeah, yeah…” Then he stared out towards the glass again. He was happy that this was all happening… “It’s beautiful…”    
  
“I know…” Shiro nodded his head, leaning back a little more to relax better. Keith continued to snuggle into Shiro as they both gazed out into space, soon enough Keith beginning to doze off. “Sleepy?”   
  
Keith nodded his head. Maybe it was the combination of Shiro running his through his hair or his soothing words, but Keith felt very sleepy at this point. He wanted more, but gaining more was useless when he was this exhausted. So instead, he dozed off, snoring softly with his head rested on Shiro’s chest. The good thing about this all was that Shiro never stopped running his fingers through his hair, not until he finally fell asleep.   
  
Space, Shiro; this was what he wanted to fall asleep to, always. 


End file.
